Hunter X Academy
by Murderus-aura-chan
Summary: A new student has transfered into Hisoka's classroom. Menma Kuroichi was her name, she was the daughter of the famous murdering Kuroichi family. She has made many friends, but a boy very similar to her has caught her eye. Little did they know they fell for one another. KilluaxOC Rated T for mild language and most likely disturbing kills.


**Hunter x Academy**

**Chapter 1: Our x Weird x Meeting **

**Murderus-aura-chan: Waz up people! This is Hunter x Academy! **

**Killua: Wow so creative from Hunter x Hunter **

**Gon: XD HA HA HA!**

******Menma: *Also giggles* Killua's got a point there Chan. **

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ok ok! Let's just get to the thingy -3-**

**Killua: Chan doesn't own anything but her OCs :3 **

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready... Get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I was fast asleep on my bed sleeping peacefully. I was in heavan, sleeping about people being tortured. I smiled in my sleep, but of course, my annoying older brother Shiro just had to ruin it. "MENMA! GET YO LAZY ASS MOVING YA SON OF A BITCH!" Shiro said with a smirk on his face as he was jumping on my bed childishly as he was yelling and screaming to try and wake me up.

I woke up from his annoying voice and stood up and looked at the clock. My eyes narrowed annoyed and angrily as I through a pillow in his face. "It's six fucken 30 in the morning..." I said angrily making my eyes flash red for a moment.

Shiro chuckled and backed up with his hands in the air then put them in his pockets. "Geez sorry sleeping beauty." He said rolling his eyes and walking out.

I just stood there sighing as I got up from the bed. I wasn't able to sleep again because Shiro made me fully awake. I sighed and walked to the washroom to take a shower. Today was my first day to enter my new school called Hunter Academy. Really in my eyes, it seemed like a weird school, but it also had that interesting feeling to it. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I grabbed a sleeveless red turtle neck and put it on first. I then grabbed my black school shirt uniform and put it over my turtleneck. I grabbed my black mini skirt and put it on also. I walked to the washroom and brushed my long cocoa hair and tied it up in my usual pigtails and let some of my hair in front of my shoulders. I walked to my cuboard and grabbed my glasses and put them on.

"Ok, I think that's good enough." I smiled looking at the mirror then headed downstairs.

I grabbed my school bag and put on my white socks ans walked downstairs. My mom was at the table eating a sandwich as Shiro was by her side drinking coke. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs and sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" I asked resting my hands on my lap and looked at my mom with a blank expression.

"Today you're having toast, eggs, bacon, and cynaide." My mother replied taking a sip from her tea.

I gave a 'Are you fucken kidding me' face at her and sighed. My brother got up and made my breakfast and I started to eat. I left the cynaide as is on the table, cause I hate drinking poison. I may not be able to feel or take the powerful side effects, but it tastes terrible! "Menma, drink your cynaide." My mother demanded

I rolled my eyes and stood up and through the cup in my mom's face and walked to the door. Sadly my mom caught the cup and put it back on the table. I sighed and put on my brown moccasins on and then headed out. "Onee-san! Have a nice day!"

I turned around and saw my little sister Michiru waving at me by the opened door. I smiled and waved back at her. "Remember to look for hot guys!" She screamed laughing.

I rolled my eyes giggling a little then walked away again. Holy shit this school was far away from my house. I had to walk through many streets and places to just get to a long ass road with a small hill. I had an anime sweat drop just looking at the hill. "Well no point in complaining." I sighed to myself as I started to walk up the hill.

When I finally made it I looked at the school, and again holy shit it was huge. My eyes widened as i just starred at the school. "M... Mother flipping pancakes!" I said looking at the school.

Ok I doubt this was a school, it should be one of those anime schools or hotels or something! I was just starring at the school dumbstrucked then shook my head and sighed. "The world is just so... Big." I said to myself and laghed a little then starred at the school again.

Again I started to space out looking at the huge school again, until my thoughts were disturbed by some odd yelling. I turned around and saw some figure, looking like they were running. When the person got closer I saw it was a boy with silver hair and blue eyes that shined like sapphire. I blinked twice as he got closer and closer, then I realized he was running up to me! "OH CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" The silver haired screaming looking at his watch.

He kept running and running, until he ended up bumping into me. I fell over with him landing on top of me. "Ow..." We both said simultaneously.

I looked at the silver haired as he was on top of me. I blinked a couple of times then realzied a guy was on top of me. I slightly blushed realzing what's happening and looked at the boy. "Hey you mind getting off of me? You're pretty... Heavy" I said to him.

The boy blinked twice as he seemed like he finally realized what was happening. He slightly blushed also and was about to get up, until another voice called out. "KILLUA! STOP RUN..." The boy said as he ran up to us and just starred at us.

The second I heard the name Killua, I looked at the boy and thought immediately that he was the famous Child Of The Darkness Killua, or just Killua Zoldyck. I looked at the other boy, who was just starring at the two of us. "Hello." I said looking at the spiky haired boy.

The spiky haired just starred at me then his eyes widen and pointed to Killua. "KILLUA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THIS GIRL!? YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T THAT TYPE OF PERSON!" The spiky haired yelled shocked.

Killua twitched his eyes annoyed and got off of me and then helped me up. "Idiot! Gon I just bumped into her!" Killua screamed back at the spiky haired boy who I know his name is Gon.

I watched the two boys arguing with an anime sweat drop. I couldn't help but laugh. When I did the two boys just looked at me then to each other. When I finally calmed down I looked at them. "Sorry, but what you guys are arguing about is just ridiculous!" I laughed.

Killua just sighed and rolled his eyes. Gon was scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh wait a minute I never seen you before yet." Killua said looking at me.

"Yeah Killua's right! Who are you anyways?" Gon asked looking at me.

I shrugged and looked at the two. "My name is Menma Kuroichi, I'm the new transfer student of class 44." I stated.

* * *

**Killua's pov: **

"Wait did you just say Kuroichi?! As in like thee Kuroichi of the Kuroichi family!?" Gon asked pointing to Menma.

Menma just nodded calmly and then turned to me. "Well if a famous murdering family is here look at him, he's from the famous Zoldyck family." Menma said with a small shrug.

I looked at her understanding what she meant. Like the Kuroichi family was a pretty powerful family with strange nen and such. I looked over to Gon who had this scared yet excited look. "Well hello there Menma-san! I'm Gon Freecss!" Gon said letting his hand out.

Menma just looked at Gon for a moment and raised her eyebrow as she shook Gon's hand. "So you're the famous Gon, son of Ging." Menma chuckled as she was shaking his hand.

Gon smiled and nodded his head happily. "Well I'm Killua Zoldyck, as you know from the famous assassination family." I said shaking Menma's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet the son of both Ging and the Zoldyck family." Menma said with a small grin.

I let go of her hand and starred at her for a moment. "Hey didn't you say that you were a transfer student entering class 44?" I asked remembering what she said about herself.

Menma nodded and then took out a piece of paper and showed her school information. Gon and I walked over to her and then looked at the piece of paper.

_Name: Menma Kuroichi  
Family: Kuroichi  
Siblings: 2  
Age: 12  
Height: 4'9  
Birthday: December 31st  
__School: _Hunter Academy  
Class: 44  
_Teacher: Hisoka _

And the list just went on and on. I stopped reading cause I didn't want to get into anything personal. Menma put her paper back in her bag and then looked at the two of us. "So, I see you attend this school, judging by the uniform." Menma chuckled as she looked at us.

When Gon finished reading he smiled at her. "Wow we're in the same class as you!" Gon said happily.

I chuckled as I realized it. Menma just shrugged and looked at the two of us. "Seems so." She said with a small smile on her face.

Gon just put up his friendly happy face and brofisted Menma. She just giggled a little and put her hand in her pocket. "Hey since you guys are... Well new can you give me a tour around the school?" Menma asked.

I just gave a smiled and nodded. "Alright sure." I said.

Gon nodded happily. "Hurray we made a new friend!" Gon said to me as he was jumping for joy.

Menma just starred at him then I leaned towards her ear. "It's ok he isn't on drugs." I whispered as Menma started to laugh.

"I wasn't asking about that but ok nice to know." Menma said laughing while holding her stomach.

I ended up laughing with Menma as Gon gave us a 'what are you talking about' look. I looked at Gon and just chuckled as he made the face. Menma was calming down because she started to giggle. When we both finally calmed down we just looked at Gon who was confused why we were laughing. "Gon it's nothing you need to be concerned about." I said giggling.

Gon just put up his smile again. "Well what are we waitng for!? Let's go on that tour!" Gon said smiling.

I just chuckled as Menma just shrugged. Gon started to walk as Menma and I followed. Gon was pointing and explaining the basic information. Like where the bathroom was, where our classroom was, and other crap that seemed important to him. "And that's the end of the tour!" Gon said as he was acting like a tourist guide.

Menma just smiled and bowed her head. "Thanks for the tour I appreciate it." Menma said.

Gon scratched the back of his head. "Happy to help!" He said as I was just in the background.

"Well I'm going to class, school is gonna start in a few minutes so... Ya." Menma said.

"WAIT!" Gon yelled as Menma turned around. "Why not we all walk to class together?" Gon asked.

Menma just blinked twice then she put up a smiled and nodded. "Sure that sounds like an awesome idea." She said happily.

Gon and I started to walk up to Menma and we started to chat about random shit like our familes, life, and shit like that. We walked and walked but then we bumped into Leorio and Kurapika. "Yo what's up!" Leorio said then looked at Menma with his eyebrow raised

"Who's the girl?" Kurapika asked as he turned and looked at Menma.

"My name is Menma Kuroichi, I'm a new student from class 44." Menma greeted bowing her head.

Leorio and Kurapika became silent and then spoke up. "Kuroichi...!? THAT IS AWESOME!" Leorio and Kurapika said.

Menma just blinked twice and laughed. "Wow this school sure is strange, seeing who I am and you're all just happy seeing me." Menma said.

I shrugged and then smiled. "Well this is a strange school after all." Kurapika said.

Menma just laughed a little and finally calmed down and looked at everyone. "Well lets see about that." She giggled.

I just looked at Menma and she looked confused for a moment. All I did was smile and Menma just starred at me. "Well welcome to the school of weirdos, Hunter Academy welcomes you." I smirked as Menma just giggled in agreement.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: AND I FINISHED ANOTHER MASTER PIECE! Sorry if I didn't add any... Romantic scenes -3- I'm going to take this a little bit slower.**

**Menma: Wait what the fuck is going on here 0-0 **

**Killua: Romance? What? **

**Gon and Murderus-aura-chan: Mwahaha... You'll find out soon x3**

**Killua and Menma: *Puts hands in the air and backs up* \(0-0)/**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well y'all know what every author wants! Please review! And for Satan's hate please don't flame . **

**Menma: Fun fact "For Satan's Hate." Is Chan's language for "For the love of god."**


End file.
